


Big Spoon, Little Spoon

by Lucifuge5



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comment Fic, Fluff, M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Turps' prompt of: Frank/Mikey huddling for warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Spoon, Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



Living in L.A. is something that Frank's compromised on. The city itself is OK: there are a lot of restaurants where the waiters won't bat an eye once Frank explains about this food allergy or that (possibly this a result of the ridiculousness of Hollywood celebs and their freaky diets). He can also hang out with Kat Von D at flea markets, geeking out on 1950s kitsch while talking about new ink he'd like to get on him soon (somehow she manages to talk him down from getting the Hufflepuff crest on the front of his neck. "It'd be a complimentary tat to my chest piece!" he says, huffing at the eyeroll Kat throws at him.)

Their dogs and cats have enough territory to claim (thankfully, he's been able to steer Mikey away from hanging out with that Ross kid whenever Ryan puts in a couple of hours at the animal shelter. They already have close to 12 pets in their home!).

And, of course, he really doesn't have it in him to keep the Way brothers apart. Though, if he's honest with himself, the co-dependency Mikey and Gee have had since, well, _forever_ has lessened a little since Gee married and became a father.

The point is living in Cali isn't as horrible as he makes it sound in interviews. However, he's a Jersey-boy, through and through, and the idea of spending Christmas in a place that doesn't go lower than 50 degrees Fahrenheit gives him the willies.

Convincing Mikey to spend the last two weeks in December and part of January in Jersey means getting Gerard on his side. Normally, he'd be worried, but he gets Toro revved up about it ("Come on, dude, you _know_ it won't feel like Christmas for you if you don't have your mom's _tamales_ , right?").

All it takes for Gerard (and, by default, Mikey) to fold is to give them the double-whammy of Frank's puppy dog eyes and Ray's hair looking very deflated.

Much as he'd like to take Sweet Pea or even Winston with them, it's better for their babies to stay home. Mikey talks to Ryan who talks to Pete who gives Frank the name of a pet-sitter agency that specializes in working with celebrity clients (to the point of doing a detailed background check on its employees.)

So, come December 19th, the Way bros, Frank, Lindsey, Ray, Christa and Bandit are on the by-now-familiar 6-hr eastbound flight.

~*~

It's been snowing quite a lot this year. Frank couldn't be more pleased. He sits on the passenger seat next to Mikey--who, in a fit of random nostalgia, decided to rent a Camaro AND drive them all over the place. (Mikey HATES driving in L.A. to the point of avoiding it unless it's strictly necessary. Frank doesn't exactly _love_ it, but he's usually able to shrug the bumper-to-bumper traffic, the zig-zaggedy way people are on the freeways and the paparazzi hordes that hang out every other block).

Frank looks out the window, presents for Don and Donna on his lap (his relief about knowing artists over in L.A. after finding someone he could hire to create a custom-made creepy doll for Donna's collection is pretty epic.), and muses about having a snowball fight after dinner.

~*~

It starts to snow really hard on the way back to their hotel. Had it been anyone else but Mikey behind the wheel, Frank would've been worried. When they get to their room, Mikey checks out his watch and makes a face.

"What's up?" Frank yawns.

"I kinda wanted a coffee from the 'bucks downstairs?"

Frank quirks an eyebrow. "I don't remember seeing one."

Mikey shrugs. "There's one, like, right next door.

Though he doesn't have any proof of it, Frank doesn't doubt for a moment that both Way brothers have sonar and/or radar-like capabilities to find a Starbucks anywhere in the world. "OK, so what's the problem?"

Mikey looks out their window. The snow's been falling at a steady pace. There isn't much wind but the weather will be turning ugly pretty soon. "You think they'll be open?"

If there's one thing Frank knows is that you don't get between a Way and a craving for coffee. "You said it's really close. Shouldn't take long, right? I bet you'll be back in a jiffy."

"Who says 'back in a jiffy'?" Mikey shakes his head, already zipping up his coat and pocketing his cellphone.

"Your loving boyfriend does," Frank answers, pulling Mikey down for a kiss.

"Oh, yeah? Well, someone should tell him to stop using old school slang, then," Mikey says a few minutes later after they part.

"Go on," Frank says, patting Mikey's flat ass.

~*~

Frank takes a hot shower, changes into his PJs and props a couple of pillows against the headboard of their bed before getting his Kindle from his backpack and settling down for a reading session. He's nearly two chapters into his novel when he hears a muffled curse on the other side of the door. "Mikey?"

He puts down his ereader on the nightstand, turning his head towards the door as Mikey shuffles in, looking pale, almost waxy, like a mannequin. A Starbucks bag hangs from his elbow and he's holding a cardboard tray with his free hand. There's some snow on his shoulders. "Motherfucker!" He puts the tray and the bag on the nearest surface and toes off his boots.

"You walked there, didn't you?" Frank bites back a sigh as he notices that Mikey's jeans are wet all the way to mid-thigh.

Mikey nods as he pulls down his jeans.

"You'll be the death of me, Mikeyway," Frank says, shaking his head at Mikey's trembling hands. He flips the comforter to the side and gets out of bed. "Warm shower and then bed, OK?"

Mikey must be freezing because all he does in between taking his clothes off is say "And then coffee?"

Frank nods, rubbing Mikey's arms, trying not to bitch about how they feel like ice. "Let's go," he says, tugging Mikey's right hand and leading him to the bathroom.

~*~

"You must have asked the barista to make sure the temperature of the coffee was set at _volcanic_ ," Frank says some time later in between sips of his cinnamon spice soy latte.

"I told you it wasn't that far," Mikey answers, finishing his cup and throwing it into the wastebasket. "'sides, there wouldn't be any other acceptable coffee setting in this kind of weather." He yawns and slides down, throwing an arm around Frank's waist.

Frank gulps down a little bit more of his latte before looking down and taking in the image of Mikey snoozing away. A wave of love and lust sweeps through him the longer he stares at the arch of Mikey's eyebrows, the blond hair brushing his forehead and the barely-there stubble on his chin and jaw.

Mikey turns around, mumbling something that sounds like 'go for it' as he pulls Frank towards him.

Frank settles down, enjoying the feeling of being the big spoon, and closes his eyes. Knowing Mikey, he'll probably wake him up with a blowjob tomorrow morning.


End file.
